


I'll Share (As Long As You'll Take Care of Him)

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Series: Three Daddies 'verse [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Superfamily, aww...little Peter is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony notices the way Bucky looks at Steve. The way Steve looks at Bucky. Tony was even willing to admit that he liked to look at Bucky. It was obvious Steve wasn't going to say anything, so Tony gets Bucky on board to make Steve happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Share (As Long As You'll Take Care of Him)

Tony watched Bucky and Steve play with Peter from the kitchen. They were having a tea party, a fucking _tea party,_ with Peter. Tony knew that stupid tea set was a bad idea. But Steve said that he wanted Peter to be well rounded, so he allowed him to have tea parties and play dress up and play with dolls. Tony was always raised to believe that boys played with boy things and girls with girl things, but since his relationship with Steve, he'd definitely become more open-minded. He saw Peter giggle as Bucky made some exaggerated accent and put out his pinkie. Steve laughed too, a sparkle in his eye. Tony sighed. He knew Steve still felt a little something for Bucky and vice versa. Tony was even willing to admit that Bucky wasn't bad to look at, nor was he a bad person. He just didn't want to put a lot of strain on Steve by asking him about a three-way relationship. Suddenly, Steve shooed Peter up the stairs for his bath. Tony checked the clock. Eight-Thirty. Huh. Tony didn't even realize so much time had gone by. He walked into the living room, where Bucky was picking up Peter's tea set and placing it back in the box. 

"I can tell, you know." Tony said suddenly, causing Bucky to jump. 

"Next time, say you're fucking coming. I'll chop your goddamn head off by accident and Steve would kill me. And what can you tell, Tony?" Bucky growled. 

"That you love Steve. You want him back." 

"Well, no shit, Sherlock. He _was_ my boyfriend, after all." 

"I'm willing to share, you know." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I'll share him. With you. If he's okay with it and you're okay with it." 

"Are suggesting a three way relationship?" 

"You're hot, I'm hot, Steve is the fucking _embodiment_ of gorgeous. Come on, Barnes, I know you like me and I know you know that I like you. And we both know that Steve likes both of us, but he's too wholesome to flirt with you when he's with me. Since we all like each other, this could definitely work." 

"I'm okay with it if Steve's okay with it. I wouldn't hurt Steve. _Not ever._ This is his decision to make." 

"What's who's decision to make?" Steve asked, coming into the room, wiping his hands on a towel. 

"Babe, I think we need to have a talk. Come sit down." Tony said. 

**********

Steve was more confused now than he was when he entered the room. He understood what Bucky and Tony were saying, he just wasn't understanding why. Steve would admit to anyone that if he had a chance to be with both men, he would, but now that the chance had come, he was overwhelmed by it. He felt like it was cheating on Tony, _on Bucky,_ and he didn't want to hurt the men he so dearly loved.

"Steve, talk to us. Tell us what you're thinking. We won't yell, we're not mad. We want to know how you feel." Tony whispered, rubbing small circles in Steve's palm with the pad of his thumb. 

"I-Is this okay? Is it okay if I do want it? Isn't that unfair to both of you? It'd be like cheating. I don't want to hurt anyone." Steve said quietly. 

"You won't hurt anyone, love." 

"So, I could be with both you and Bucky, _at the same time,_ an it would be okay?" 

"Yeah. See, me and Bucky realized that we have feeling for each other, too. We'd all love each other and be boyfriends. And if you're worried about Peter now, trust me, he'll be just fine. He already likes Bucky." 

"Yeah, Steve, it's okay. We just want you to be happy, and we know you want us to be happy. That's a base for relationships right there! And you trust us and we trust you. Base two!" Bucky said, counting on his fingers. 

"If you're sure it'd be okay..." Steve said. 

"Positive." Tony and Bucky said together. 

"Okay! I love you two so much! And now we can be a big happy family!" 

Bucky and Tony smiled at Steve excitement. Steve leaned over and both Tony and Bucky leaned in to listen. 

"If you're willing to go to bed a little early, I have something to help you fall asleep." Steve whispered seductively. 

Bucky was out of his seat in about five seconds, Tony following shortly behind him. Sometimes, Steve was too sexy for his own good. But hey- 

Sex was always a good deal sealer.


End file.
